


Helping Hand

by orphan_account



Series: Olivia's Inner Demons [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Abortion, Artificial Insemination, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia becomes romantically involved w/ a rape victim, which nearly costs Olivia her life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

 

Twenty-two year old Lara Berg was leaving Dance Manhattan after her nine-thirty class, Lara pulled out her cell phone and called her best friend Casandra Jenkins.  "Hey Cassandra, I'm just leaving my dance class, give me about fifteen minutes to get home and shower, I'll meet you at Sandy's for drinks." Lara said.  "Ok Lara." Cassandra replied.

Twenty-one year old Zane Buchanan was watching Lara from a nearby phone booth, he had been following Lara for about five months just waiting for the right moment to strike.

Zane gripped his lead pipe tightly before he stood up from his hiding spot and ran up behind Lara and struck her over the head hard, Lara fell face first onto the ground, her head was spinning and her vision was blurry. 

Zane fell right on top of Lara, using his 6’1″, 215 pound body to pin the woman on the floor, knocking the wind out of her even more. Unable to scream, Lara squirmed and tried to fight her assailant off, but to no avail. Finally, with her right arm pinned under her and her legs trapped by her attacker, she heard the click of a box cutter and a voice rasp "Don’t make me hurt you bitch, just cooperate and you get to go home in a little while  Now turn over."

Frozen with fear, Lara whimpered and did as she was told, she held her free arm close to herself, trying to cover her chest and face from the attacker. Unable to see more than just a shadow of black in the dark, she felt the man grab her jacket and rip it open, her two buttons skittering into the darkness. Exposing a black tank top, he started manhandling her breasts through the shirt and bra. Afraid to breathe, Pamela resumed her begging and crying for mercy as his hands went lower to massage her legs and push her skirt up. Rubbing the pantyhose and caressing the silky smooth feel of her well toned runner’s legs, he began to tear the crotch out of her pantyhose.

"Shut up bitch" and a slap that landed more on her chin than her face made her see bright lights for a couple seconds as it stung. Using packaging tape, he tied her arms together and onto the metal post of one of the shelves. Tearing off her tank top, he tied it around her eyes, a makeshift blindfold to prevent her from seeing his face.

Lara laid on the ground, topless except a black, sensible Victoria Secrets bra. Her skirt pulled up to her waist, her pantyhose had a hole torn out of the crotch, but her panties were still, again, sensible black bikini briefs that were nonetheless, sexy. Lifting her legs up in the air, Jim got in between her legs and let them rest on his shoulder as once again, he reached down to massage her through her panties. Squirming under her blindfold, her breasts jiggled under her bra.

"Let’s take a look at the girls" as he used his box cutter to cut the middle of the bra. Lara's breasts popped free, her nipples standing up from the cold of the tile floor and from fear. Taking one nipple in his mouth, Zane took the other in his hand and began rubbing it harshly in between his fingers. Straining to get to away, Lara was powerless to stop him, her legs spread and in the air as his body had her legs at an almost 90 degree angle from the ground.

Reaching down again, Zane cut off the panties, ripping the pantyhose wider around the crotch and began massaging Lara's pussy. "God…. Stop… please…." Lara hissed through clenched teeth. In the struggle, the torn tank top fell away from her face, uncovering her eyes. As her attacker chewed her neck and pounded her relentlessly, she stared up toward the sky, her ankle strapped heels bouncing in the air.

Unable to gain any leverage with her knees pinned up against her body and her legs pressed up against his shoulders, Lara slowly succumbed to the brutal assault. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, but more like 5 minutes, Zane spoke again,

"Damn, you’ve got a fine body baby, feels so good." 

Pleading now only to have the man finish and leave her alone, Lara clenched her bound hands in fists of rage and anguish, unable to do anything more than grit her teeth from the merciless pain from the hard pounding the man did.

"Oh baby, here it comes, take it bitch, take it." A huge orgasm flooded her pussy, her body seemed to fill with warmth as he shot load after load into her.

Dizzy from the exertion and pain, Lara passed out while Zane collapsed on top of her, his penis slowly shrinking and slipping out. Noticing her blindfold off, Zane wasn’t sure if she saw his face at all. "

 _Too late now huh."_ he thought to himself as he tried to decide what to do.

Lara slowly came around, disoriented, her arms were bound over her head. She saw a man putting his pants back on. Zane looked at her for a second. "I should just take you with me, make you disappear."

"No please, I won’t tell anybody, please, I swear."

Going through her purse, Zane found all her information, her address, her friends, family, everybody whom she held dear, including her fiancé. "Tell you what, you suck my cock good, I’ll let you go, but you tell a soul and I will first kill your grandparents, then your cousins here. I’ll make your family pay, before I kill you, understand?"

"Yes sir." Lara whimpered as he reached over to cut the tape that bound her hands. Slowly sitting up, Lara took the man's cock in her mouth, not using her hands, she began to slowly lick and kiss his penis.

Running his hands through her hair, Zane held Lara in place as she swallowed his cock and slowly let it slip into her throat.

Resisting the urge to gag, Lara continues, her tongue making small circles on the underside of his penis. His balls pressed up against her chin, his pubic hair engulfing her nose. After a couple more minutes, she felt it twitch again, wanting to pull back to keep from choking, Zane savagely held her head in place, twisting her ponytail into a painful handle by which to control her.

Gobs and gobs of cum rushed down Lara's throat. Unable to spit it out, she had no choice but to swallow. The cum left a burning trail of slime and shame down deep into her body.

"Damn bitch, that was good, I think I’ll start screwing you every few weeks. Now you be good, I’ll be checking up on you."

Then mercifully it was over and Zane was gone, leaving Lara semi nude and in tears.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Detective Olivia Benson walked into the SVU squad room with a deep frown on her face, her weekend date with a yoga instructer named Mona Jenkins had started off well, but went south when Olivia had to take a call from Greylek.  Olivia tried to explain that she was not seeing Kim but Mona wasn't listening and left Olivia alone at the restaraunt in tears.

Olivia sat down at her desk and began working on some DD5s when Don Cragen came out of his office and came over to Liv's desk.

"Olivia, a woman was raped last night, she's at Mercy.  Get over there and interview her." he said.

"Alone?" Olivia asked, Cragen nodded.  "You'll be working solo for the next few months Detective, hope you enjoy yourself."


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia walked into Lara's hospital room, the nurse smiled at Olivia before leaving.  "Hello Ms. Berg, I'm Detective Olivia Benson, Special Victims Unit.  I'll be working your case, now then what if anything do you remember about the attack?"

"Well... I had just finished my dance class and was leaving Dance Manhattan, I had almost gotten to my car when suddenly I was hit over the head from behind." Lara explained.

"What did it feel like, Lara?" "A pipe of some kind, when I came to I was lying on my stomach and he...he was inside me." Lara sobbed.  Seeing this young and beautiful woman in the state she was in broke Liv's heart.  She wished that she could take away all of Lara's pain.

"What happened next, Lara?" Olivia asked gently.  "He made me turn over and he raped me some more, then if that wasn't enough the prick made me.... he made me suck his penis." Lara said with shame in her voice.  "Did you see his face?"

"Yeah, blonde medium length hair, blue eyes.  He was about 6'1" and around 215 pounds, he threatened to kill me and my family if I didn't do what he wanted."

"It's all right Lara, you survived, that's what's important." Olivia said.  Hearing this made Lara crack a smile.  Olivia looked around and didn't see anyone, she thought surely thought that Lara's family would be here to support.

"I know what you're thinking, Detective."  "And what would that be Ms. Berg?" Olivia inquired.

"Why isn't my family here supporting me through this trying time?"  "Well as a matter of fact that's exactly what I was thinking." Olivia confirmed.

"Well Detective, my family and I are estranged because of what my parents call my "bad life choices"." Lara said, quickly wiping her eyes free of the tears that threatened to fall.

"What do you mean, Ms. Berg?" Olivia inquired.

"My parents are Pastors of our family's Baptist Church and my Sister is a Deaconess, while my Brother is an Associate Pastor, I was the only one who didn't follow their lead." Lara said proudly.

"OK." Liv said, nodding slowly, allowing Lara to continue her story.

"When I was fifteen, I met this girl named Gina Miles, she was African-American."

"Are your parents Bigots, Lara?" Olivia asked as white hot anger flashed in her brown eyes.

"Yes, Regrettably Detective Benson." Lara answered sadly.

Just then two men and an older woman burst into the room.

"Lara, what happened to you?" the older of the two men asked before looking over at Olivia.

"So I gather that this is your flavor of the month? I'm sorry dear daughter but you could do better." he said.

"Samson, show some respect." the older woman snapped, then she glanced at Olivia, who is holding up her badge.

"You're a Police Officer?" the woman asked.

"Yes, _Detective_ Olivia Benson, I'm here because Ms. Berg was attacked and raped."

"That doesn't surprise me at all, considering how she chooses to live her life." the younger man said, narrowing his eyes at Lara.

"What's that supposed to mean, buddy?" Olivia snapped angrily.

"First of all _Detective,_ my name is Marcus Berg, brother to this harlot and you will show me the respect that I deserve." he said as he got in Liv's face.

Lara looked at Olivia, and then at Marcus. Olivia's shoulders were squared, she had a stoic look on her face as she looked at Marcus with a steel gaze. Lara had never seen anyone stand up to Marcus like this, and for her no less.

"Marcus was it? The last time I checked, respect is **EARNED, not Given**." Olivia said before turning back to Lara.

"Where were you when the attack happened?" Liv asked gently.

"I was leaving my nightly dance class at Dance Manhattan, it was the nine-thirty class."

"OK, I have everything that I need for right now, do you have any friends that you can stay with for a while?"

"Yeah, I can ask my best friend Cassandra Jenkins if I can stay with her, Detective Benson."

Lara smiled, she was happy that Olivia hadn't suggested that Lara go and stay with her family, she glanced at the brunette detective and smiled.

"Are you done yet, Detective?" Lara's Father asked angrily, Olivia held her tongue as she stood up. She pulls out one of her cards and gives it to Lara.

"This is my number, if you need anything Lara I want you to call me anytime, day or night."

"OK, thank you Detective, try to enjoy the rest of your day." Lara said.


	4. Reaching Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara is attacked a 2nd time, Liv finds her and is attacked and injured by the Perp

**Chapter 4: Reaching Out**

_Lara is attacked a 2nd time, but Liv finds her and is injured by the Perp_

"Lara, will you consider coming home with us? You aren't safe by yourself." Lara's Mother Irene Berg pleaded with her daughter.

_'Really Mom, you show concern for me now? Screw you, Mom.'_

"No Mom, I'm staying at Cassandra's for two days, then I'm gonna look for a new apartment." Lara said angrily, just then an open palm slammed into the left side of Lara's face, making her jump in surprise as well as in pain.

"Don't you ever take that tone with your Mother ever again, Lara." Samson said as he withdrew his right hand.

Lara glared at her Father with tears in her eyes.

"Get out, now! I hate all of you!" Lara sobbed.

"Lara." Irene said softly.

"Get out of this hospital room, and better yet- GET OUT OF MY LIFE FOR GOOD!!!" Lara yelled at her three family members.

"Nothing would make me happier." Samson said.

Then they left, leaving Lara all alone, Lara was elated when her parents and Brother left, she wiped her eyes and leaned back against her pillow and closed her eyes, her thoughts quickly turned to Detective Benson-Strong, Caring, Gentle eyes, Courageous, Fiercely loyal, Somewhat intimidating (As Marcus also learned) And drop dead sexy.

"I really want her." Lara whispered to herself before falling into a peaceful sleep.

Olivia went straight to the Morgue when she left the hospital, she found Melinda and Fin in Melinda's office casually flirting.

"Oh hey Liv." Melinda said as she cleared her throat.

"Am I interrupting something?" Liv asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No, I have Lara Berg's Rape Kit results." Warner said before she hands Olivia a file folder.

"Spermicide present, Seminal Fluid present. I ran the sample."

"Do we have a match yet?" Liv asked.

"No, sorry." Melinda said.

"All right, thanks Melinda." Olivia says before leaving the Morgue, Fin hurried after her.

"Yo Liv, hold up." Fin said as he jogged up to Olivia as she was getting into her car.

"What's up, Fin?" Liv inquired.

"Listen, I know that you and Melinda have history and I didn't want to start dating her, but she just wouldn't let up. I'm sorry Liv."

"It's fine Fin, you and Melinda deserve each other." Liv said, trying to keep the sadness out of her voice.

*********

Two days later, Olivia is sitting at her desk reading Lara's description of her attacker when the phone on her desk rings.

"Special Victims, Detective Benson." she said.

"Hi Detective Benson, it's Lara, I've been discharged from the hospital, but my Father had my car towed and now I am stranded, could you come and pick me up please?"

"Sure Lara, I'd be happy to." Olivia said enthusiastically. Liv jumped up and grabbed her keys and leather jacket and rushed out of the squad room just as Fin and Elliot were coming in.

"Where's Liv off to?" Elliot asked.

"Beats me." came Fin's reply.

 Zane Buchanan is watching Lara from a nearby alley, his blue eyes glowing with rage as he gripped his knife tighter in his right hand.

"I...told her not to go to the police or I'd kill her and her family." he growled underneath the hood of his black hoodie. He watched as Lara exited Mercy Hospital and headed to a nearby bus stop to wait for Olivia to come and pick her up.

Zane followed Lara closely until she passed an alley, it was here that Zane pounced.

He charged Lara and blindsided her, dazed Lara was on the ground holding her head as Zane dragged the semi-conscious woman into the alley where he sliced Lara's jeans open, revealing her blue satin panties.

"I told you what would happen if you went to the cops!!" Zane screamed as he put the knife against Lara's jugular, the deadly instrument was firmly in Zane's left hand, with his right hand he yanks off Lara's panties before unzipping his pants and pulling them down, followed swiftly by his boxers.

"I'm gonna give you one last ride before I ice ya, sweet mama." Zane said as he laid the knife down.

 He crawled on top of Lara, and had his hand down into her womanhood, Lara tried to pull away, to no avail.

Lara stopped fighting only to have Zane's  fingers suddenly at her slit. Lara didn't understand how she could be so wet as his fingertips easily slid along her pussy lips.  
  
When Zane's fingers found her clit, Lara gasped. He smiled and wiggled his finger. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, trying to fight off the rush of pleasure. She retreated inside her mind- to thoughts of Olivia Benson, her beautiful and courageous protector.

"No... no..." Lara tried to cry out, but could only hiss in a hoarse whisper.  
   
 Zane dropped onto her. His hips pressed her thighs wide apart. He lowered himself until the hard muscles of his chest flattened her swollen breasts. His face reached hers. His tongue licked her lips. She jerked her head away. His tongue found her ear. Then his erection was at her entrance, sliding up and down. She tried not to think about his cock, its big fleshy head. She tried not to feel the pleasure as his cock head rubbed up and down over her clitoris.

Lara felt in despair as her body responded, arching her back, tilting her hips. She knew what was going to happen. There was nothing she could do. Zane felt the change and responded by arching his own back, then flexing his hips forward.  
   
Lara gasped as his cock slid effortlessly inside. She quivered. His cock was so much bigger than fingers. Her mouth opened and she caught her breath as he sank deeper and deeper, farther than anything had ever been inside her.  
 

She winced when Zane's cock head bumped, too long for her. And still he pressed into her. She felt muscles she didn't know she had working inside her, stretching her, for him.  
  
And then he was pulling out. A long, slow emptying, a draining. Lara was suddenly filled with even more despair, tears welling up, rolling down the sides of her face. Insane and out of control, but then she saw Olivia, **_Her Olivia_ ** running towards them with her gun drawn.

"Get off her, now!!" Liv ordered Zane.

"Look lady, this is my-." Zane said, trying to lie, but Lara cut him off.

"He's the guy that raped me before, Detective!" Lara shouts.

"Get off of her, I won't say it again." Olivia said in a dark tone.

 Zane could tell that Olivia was dead serious, he pulled out of Lara, grabbed his boxers and pants and put them back on while Lara tried to fix her ruined pants. Olivia hurried over to Lara.

"Lara, are you OK?" Liv asked, her brown eyes brimming with concern.

"Y-yes, now that you're here Detective Benson." Lara whimpered.

"It's all right now Lara, I'm here and you're safe." Liv whispered before standing up and turns to go back to her car to get Lara and sheet, when suddenly- Zane lunged at Lara, Olivia sees this and pushed Lara out of the way as Zane stabbed Olivia in the chest.

"No, Detective!" Lara screamed, Olivia gasped and fell to the ground, Zane smiled at his handiwork. He then knelt down next to Olivia.

"I'm gonna have sooo much fun doing the same thing to Ms. Berg here next time." Zane said before running away.

Lara looked down at Olivia as she cradled the brunette's head in her lap.

"Why did you save me?" Lara asked tearfully.

"It's...my j-job, Lara." Olivia whispered as two nurses came rushing out of the hospital with a gurney.

"Step aside Miss." one of the nurses said to Lara.

Lara did as she was instructed and let the nurses take Olivia inside.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Lara Finds Her Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How dare you talk about Detective Benson like that, Dad. She saved my life...Not that that means anything to you or anyone else in the family. Detective Benson is lying in there because of me, but she doesn't blame me for her condition."

**Chapter 5: Lara Finds Her Strength**

 

_"How dare you talk about Detective Benson like that, Dad. She saved my life...Not that that means anything to you or anyone else in the family. Detective Benson is lying in there because of me, but she doesn't blame me for her condition."_

Lara is sitting in the Waiting Room when Elliot Stabler, Fin, Munch, Melinda Warner, and Casey Novak came running into the hospital.

"Where is Olivia?" Stabler asked Lara as Melinda and Casey sat next to Lara.

"S-Surgery, the prick that raped me stabbed her, the doctor said that the blade missed Olivia's heart by an eighth of an inch on the right." Lara said as she looked down at her blood-stained shirt, just then Samson, Irene, and Marcus came into the waiting room.

"Lara, what happened now?" Samson asked, clearly aggravated.

"Detective Benson was stabbed...protecting me." Lara said, looking at her Mother.

"Pathetic, you and her. She was a fool to try and protect an immoral harlot like you." Samson snapped.

"Samson, show some respect, that woman saved our only daughter." Irene said.

Elliot was about to set Samson straight, but Lara beat him to the punch. She stood up, squared her shoulders and bored her gaze into her Father.

"How dare you talk about Detective Benson like that, Dad. She saved my life...Not that that means anything to you or anyone else in the family. Detective Benson is lying in there because of me, but she doesn't blame me for her condition."

"You're infatuated with her aren't you?" the pompous preacher asked.

For the first time since she had been in that waiting room Lara smiled.

"No, Dad, I'm in love with Detective Olivia Benson!" Elliot, Casey, Fin, Munch, and Melinda all smiled.

"Well, Liv's done it again. Another beautiful woman falls under her spell." Munch whispers to Fin.

"Let's face it, Liv's got the magic touch when it comes to the ladies." Fin said, both Melinda and Casey nod in agreement.

Just then Samson stepped in front of Fin and Melinda.

"You two shouldn't be here." he said.

"Yo man, Liv is a colleague of mine, but more than she's a friend... a damn good friend, not to mention a part of my family and I'm not gonna let some uppity wannabe Baptist preacher try to push me and my girlfriend around."

"Leave these good people alone, Samson." Irene admonished her husband.

Just then Doctor Amelia Cameron walked into the waiting room.

"Family for Olivia Benson." she says. Lara, Melinda, Fin, Casey, Munch, and Elliot all stand up.

"How is she, Doctor?" Lara asked.

"Detective Benson was incredibly fortunate, the knife's blade missed her heart by an eighth of an inch, though she did loose one pint of blood, we were able to replace it."

"Thank God." Lara said.

"She's in Recovery now, you can all go and see her if you'd like, but please only two at a time."

"Yes, of course, thank you Doctor Cameron." Melinda said.

Lara turned to Melinda and the others.

"You all go ahead, I'll wait out here."  

 


	6. The Hunt For Zane

**Chapter 6: The Hunt For Zane**

"Are you sure, Miss Berg?" Casey asked, Lara smiles and nods slowly.

Irene watches as Lara takes a seat as Casey and Elliot follow Dr. Cameron to Olivia's room, Casey and Elliot came out after about five minutes, then Melinda and Fin went in, then when they came out Munch went in. Lara saw that Melinda was crying, fresh waves of guilt washed over Lara, which caused her to tear up.

_'This is my fault, Detective...no, Olivia wouldn't have been hurt if I hadn't called her and asked her to come pick me up.'  Lara thought as her Mother sat down beside her._

"Penny for your thoughts, sweetheart." Irene said gently.

"Mom, this is my fault, Olivia wouldn't be hurt now if I hadn't called her." Lara said in between sobs.

For the first time, maybe ever Irene saw the true depths of pain, anguish, and misery that her daughter had been subjected to.

Irene hugged her daughter as Lara sobbed, unhindered now she wrapped her arms around her Mother, seeking her safety.

"I'm sorry Lara, I see now that it was wrong for me to try and force you to be the woman I am, please forgive me."

"I do Mom." Lara said as Dr. Cameron came out of Liv's room.

"Miss Berg, you can see Ms. Benson now."

"O-Ok."

******************

Twenty-four year old Elementary School teacher Virginia Burgessis leaving P.S. 134 after a faculty meeting ran late. It was already past 8:00pm and Virginia wanted to get home, shower, change into something sexy and go out dancing at a club. The atrractive blonde teacher has no idea that she is in the sights of a dangerous predator, Virginia reaches her silver 2010 Acura RL and unlocks it. She opens the rear passenger door on the driver's side and gently tosses her briefcase inside and shuts the door, the ominous figure that was lurking in the shadows chose this moment to make his move. Armed with the same knife that he had stabbed Olivia with Zane charged out of the shadows poised to strike, as Virginia went to get into the car the man swung and connected squarely with the side of the blonde's head on Virginia's right temple. Virginia slammed into the concrete hard, stunning the blonde. Virginia tries to stand, but her legs won't co-operate with the rest of her body.

"Ohhh." Virginia moaned as she rubbed her head, her vision was still blurry, then she felt rough, scaly hands moving down her body.

"Don’t make me hurt you bitch, just cooperate and you get to go home in a little while." a raspy, tobacco filled voice whispered harshly into Virginia's right ear.

"Please don't hurt me, t-take whatever you want-."

"I said shut up!" Zane screamed as he rolled Virginia over onto her back and smacked her as hard as he could across the face, Virginia whimpered.

Frozen with fear, Virginia held her breath as Zane savagely ripped off her black pencil skirt and white cotton blouse, leaving the blonde clad in her pink bra, panties, sheer stockings, and black heels. He started manhandling Virginia's breasts through the bra. Afraid to breathe, Virginia resumed her begging and crying for mercy as his hands went lower to massage her legs and push her panties down. Rubbing the blonde's thighs and caressing the silky smooth feel of her well toned stockinged runner’s legs, he began to tear the crotch out of her panties.

"Shut up bitch." Zane shouts and gives Virginia a slap that landed more on her chin than her face made her see bright lights for a couple seconds as it stung. Using packaging tape that he had brought from home, Zane tied Virginia's arms together and onto a pole that was on the ground, which he placed behind Virginia.

Tearing off her blouse, he tied it around her eyes, a makeshift blindfold to prevent Virginia from seeing his face. And with that, he used the light of a nearby streetlight to admire his catch.

Virginia laid on the ground, topless. Her skirt pulled up to her waist, her panties had a hole torn out of the crotch.. Lifting her legs up in the air, Zane got in between her legs and let them rest on his shoulder as once again, he reached down to massage Virginia through her panties. Squirming under her blindfold, her breasts jiggled under her attacker's touch.

"Let’s take a look at the girls." Zane hissed as he let go of Virginia's breasts. Her breasts popped free, her nipples standing up from the cold of the night air and from fear. Taking one nipple in his mouth, Zane took the other in his hand and began rubbing it harshly in between his fingers. Straining to get to away, Virginia was powerless to stop him, her legs spread and in the air as his body had her legs at an almost 90 degree angle from the ground.

Reaching down again, Zane slit off the panties, ripping the pantyhose wider around the crotch and began massaging her pussy. "God…. Stop… please…." Virginia hissed through clenched teeth and tears. In the struggle, the torn blouse fell away from her face, uncovering her eyes. As her attacker chewed her neck and pounded her relentlessly, Alex stared up toward the sky, her ankle strapped heels bouncing in the air.

Unable to gain any leverage with her knees pinned up against her body and her legs pressed up against his shoulders, Virginia slowly succumbed to the brutal assault. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, but more like five minutes, Zane spoke again, "Damn, you’ve got a fine body baby, feels so good"

Pleading now only to have the man finish and leave her alone, Virginia clenched her bound hands in fists of rage and anguish, unable to do anything more than grit her teeth from the merciless pain from the hard pounding the man did.

"Oh baby, here it comes, take it bitch, take it." A huge orgasm flooded her pussy, her body seemed to fill with warmth as he shot load after load into her.

Dizzy from the exertion and pain, Virginia passed out while Zane collapsed on top of her, his penis slowly shrinking and slipping out. Noticing her blindfold was off, Zane wasn’t sure if she saw his face at all. ' _Too late now huh.'_ Zane thought to himself as he tried to decide what to do.

Virginia slowly came around, disoriented, her arms still bound over her head. She saw a man putting his pants back on. Leon looked at her for a second. "I should just take you with me, make you disappear."

"No please, I won’t tell anybody, please, I swear." Virginia cried, tears streaming down her face.

Going through her purse, Zane found all her information, her address, her friends, family, everybody whom she held dear, including her boyfriend.

"Tell you what, you suck my cock good, I’ll let you go, but you tell a soul and I will first kill your parents, then your cousins here. I’ll make your family pay, before I kill you, understand?"

"Yes sir." Virginia whimpered as he reached over to cut the tape that bound her hands to the shelving. Still bound together though her hands were. Slowly sitting up, Virginia took the man's cock in her mouth, not using her hands, she began to slowly lick and kiss his penis.

Running his hands through her hair, Zane held Virgina in place as she swallowed his cock and slowly let it slip into her throat. Resisting the urge to gag, Virginia continues, her tongue making small circles on the underside of his penis. His balls pressed up against her chin, his pubic hair engulfing her nose. After a couple more minutes, Virginia felt it twitch again, wanting to pull back to keep from choking, Zane savagely held her head in place, twisting her ponytail into a painful handle by which to control her.

Gobs and gobs of cum rushed down Virginia's throat. Unable to spit it out, she had no choice but to swallow. The cum left a burning trail of slime and shame down deep into her body.

"Damn bitch, that was good, I didn't think a teacher would be that good. Now you be good, I’ll be checking up on you."

As tears came rushing out, Zane got his belt on and left, taking Virgina's torn panties with him. Crawling up, Virginia gathers her ruined blouse and skirt, slipping on the jacket and holding it in place since the buttons were missing. Staggering to find her purse, Virginia took her keys out and stumbled to her car, driving out of the school's parking lot slowly, using her Hands free cradle she dialed 911 and told the dispatcher everything that happened.

Lara followed Dr. Cameron into Olivia's hospital room, Lara smiled when she sees Olivia Benson- alive and awake in the hospital bed.

"Hey." Liv said.

"Hi Detective." Lara said shyly.

"I have rounds to do, if Ms. Benson needs anything page the desk nurse." Dr. Cameron said before leaving the room.

Lara walked over and sat down in the chair next to Olivia's bed, then she gently takes Olivia's left hand in her right hand and squeezes it gently.

"I was so worried Detective, I-I thought that I would lose you."

"Lara, what are you saying?" Olivia inquired, Lara stood up and leaned over the injured brunette and cautiously placed a kiss on Olivia's lips.

"I'm in love with you, Olivia Benson." Lara whispered.

Zane went home after his most recent attack on Virginia Burgessis he took a shower and waited for his girlfriend Lori Mason to get home, he sat down on the couch with a bottle of Bud Ice and turned on the news.

" _I am pleased to report that NYPD Special Victims Unit Detective Olivia Benson is recovering nicely after she was stabbed by a rapist earlier today while assisting a victim."_ the female reporter said. Rage swept over Zane as he hurled the bottle against the wall and kicked the TV over, promptly destroying the appliance.

"She's still alive!? That cop bitch is tougher than I thought."  

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Once Olivia was taken into the ER she was placed on the operating table and her clothes were meticulously cut from her body by the ER staff, meanwhile, Fin and Elliot are in the squad room preparing to go home when Cragen came out of his office.

"Fin, Elliot Liv's been stabbed, get over to Mercy now." he said.

"Right." Elliot said, Fin nods before heading to the door. Melinda was coming into the squad room and bumped into Fin.

"Can't talk right now Mel-Liv's been stabbed." Fin said.

"Oh God, but I only came to tell you that I got a DNA match to the sample found on Lara Berg."

"Who does the sample belong to?" Elliot asks.

"Zane Buchanan." Melinda read from her notes.

"Thanks Mel babe." Fin said, giving Melinda his trademark grin.

Fin and Elliot were the first two through the door, they ran to Lara, who is sitting in a chair with her head in her hands.

"Ms. Berg, can you tell us what happened?" Elliot asked gently. "My Father had my car towed so I called Detective Benson and asked her if she could come and pick me up, while I was waiting for her the man that raped me attacked and raped me a second time, I was sure that he was going to kill me when he was finished, but then I saw Olivia-I mean Detective Benson running towards me with her weapon drawn." Lara said in a shaky voice.

"OK, then what happened?" Fin asked as Casey rushed into the waiting room.

"Is there any word on Liv's condition?" Casey asked hurriedly, Elliot shook his head. "No, nothing yet Casey, who could've done this to Liv?" Lara sank down into a chair and sobbed quietly.

"Zane Buchanan." Fin answered, at the mention of Zane's name Lara looked up at Fin.

"Z-Zane raped me?" Lara asked, Fin nods slowly.

 After half an hour all of Olivia's friends from the SVU were at the hospital with Lara, Melinda sat next to Lara and held her while she whispered soothing things to her. Just then a doctor with long platinum blonde hair walked into the waiting room. "Family for Olivia Benson?" she asked. Casey stood up and wiped her eyes.

"Casey Novak, I am listed as Ms. Benson's next of kin." Casey announced.

"Dr. Diana Marshall, Chief Of Surgery. I have some great news for you, Ms. Benson is all right, she lost nearly a pint of blood and she did flatline once on us, but we were able to revive her." Lara let out a heavy sigh, as did everyone else.

"C-can I see her?" Lara asked, more to Casey than to Dr. Marshall.

"Of course, I have a warrant to request, I'll come back later." Casey said.

Taking their cues Fin, Elliot, Munch, and Cragen also took their leaves from the waiting room.

"Ahem, if you're ready Ma'am I'll take you back to see Ms. Benson." Diana said. "Ok, lead the way Doctor."

Lara walked into Olivia's room and walked over to a black armchair next to Liv's bed, grasping Liv's right hand with her left hand as she sat in the chair. With her right hand Lara gently stroked Liv's dark hair as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh Olivia, I'm so sorry this happened." Lara whispered.

Liv's eyes fluttered open. She smiled when she saw Lara.

"L-Lara?" Olivia asked weakly. Lara nodded slowly.

"I'm so glad that you're safe." Olivia said hoarsely.

"You risked your life to save me, Zane could've killed us both." Lara said.

"I would have never let anything happen to you, Lara."

Lara searched Olivia's eyes with her own, she could tell that the brunette meant what she had just said.

"I...know, and I just hope that you pull through this, Olivia." Lara said with a gentle smile.

"You just called me Olivia, Lara." Liv said with a smile.

"Oh, I...I didn't to, it just slipped out." Lara said quickly.

"It's fine, Lara. I like the way my name sounds when you say it." Olivia said.

Lara blushed at Olivia's compliment, "Oh and Lara?" "Huh?" Lara replied.

"You can also call me Liv." Olivia said, making Lara blush even more.

 _'Lara is really adorable when she blushes.'_ Olivia thought to herself as she smiled at Lara.

**************

Twenty-four year old Lori Mason unlocked the door to the apartment that she shared with her boyfriend Zane.

"Zane, I'm home, I went to-." her words died in her throat as she felt a telephone cord wrap tightly around her neck from behind and begin choking her with tremendous force.

Lori dropped her groceries as the thick cord cut off her air supply.

Soon after Lori's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she was dead, Zane let the body drop to the floor with a thud. His hands were red with Lori's blood, he then dropped the ligature and casually walked into the bathroom to wash his now dead girlfriend's blood from his hands.

"Until that dyke bitch is dead, no woman in this city will be safe."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Casey sat in her office with the arrest warrant for Zane Buchannan signed by Judge Kimberly Patterson, when Fin knocked on her door.

"Come in." Casey said, Fin came inside.

"Here's the arrest warrant for Buchannan." Casey said, handing it to Fin.

"Thanks Counselor." Fin said.

"Be careful out there." Casey said, Fin nods before leaving Casey's office.

"Yo Elliot, we got the warrant for the dirt bag who stabbed Liv, let's go get him." Fin said.

"You bet, I'll drive." Elliot replied.

Thirty-seven year old Jill Montoya is walking with her niece Carla Tai through Central Park, they have no idea that Zane is watching them.

**Apartment of Lori Mason**

**April 7**

**4:57 PM**

"Ms. Mason, Police ma'am, we have a search warrant." Fin said.

No answer.

"Think she and Lover Boy already skipped?" Elliot asked.

"Nah, Mason probably doesn't know that she's datin' a rapist." Fin replied.

Just then a woman came over to the two detectives.

"You Police?" the Korean woman asked in broken English, both Fin and Elliot nod.

"My name Yu Ryu Won, I neighbor of girl who live here." she said.

"Ms. Won, have you seen your neighbor today?" Fin asked.

"No, she not been outside since yesterday." Yu said hurriedly.

Just then a message came over the radio.

_"All units be advised, 187 and 10-44 in progress, Central Park, east entrance. Any nearby units please respond."_

Elliot grabbed his receiver.

"Dispatch, this is unit 185, 10-4, en route now."

 _"10-4, Unit 185."_ the dispatcher said.

************

Zane has Carla pinned down and is forcing little Carla to look at the bloody body of her dead Aunt while he savagely rapes her, tears are flowing from Carla's eyes as Zane holds his knife to her throat.

"I'm gonna kill you slowly, just like I did to her." Zane said darkly. Suddenly Zane looked up and saw a man running towards him with a gun drawn.

"Damn these cops." he hissed, Zane pulled out of Carla and gets up to attempt to flee. Fin ran to Carla while Elliot ran Zane down. Elliot threw his right shoulder into the center of Zane's back, causing him to fall forward. The knife he still held fell away from him as he slammed face first into the concrete, knocking the wind out of him.

"Zane Buchannan, you are under arrest for the rapes of Lara Berg and-."

"Carla Tai and Jill Montoya." Fin said as he walked up next to his partner with Carla, who is still in tears.

"For the rapes of Lara Berg, Jill Montoya, Carla Tai, the murder of Jill Montoya, **_and_   **the Attempted Murder of a Law Enforcement Officer. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you, do you understand these rights?"

"Yeah, I aint talkin' to you pigs without my lawyer."  Zane said angrily.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**SVU Squad Room**

**Interrogation Room #1**

**5:26 PM**

Casey and Huang watched as Fin and Elliot brought Zane into the interview room, then they exited the room.

"He lawyered up when we collared him, Casey." Fin said.

Just then Miranda Pond walked into the room.

"Well, this is a switch, where's Superwoman?" Miranda said mockingly.

"The dirt bag that you're about to defend stabbed Liv and put her in the hospital, she's fighting for her life Counselor." Elliot said.

Miranda's smile faded, she often teased Olivia about her recklessness, but she never wished that the brunette would be injured, or God forbid killed in the line of duty.

"Is she-alright?" Miranda asked hesitantly.

"Is Miranda Pond asking about my welfare?" Olivia asked as she and Lara walked into the room.

"Olivia, you're OK." Miranda said as she hugged Olivia lightly.

"Are you the attorney for Zane Buchannan?" Liv asked.

"Not anymore, you're a good friend of mine Olivia and he tried to kill you. There's no way in the world that I would defend him."

Olivia smiled, she and Miranda had become fairly good friends in the last four or five years.

"I'm gonna see if I can get recused from this case." Miranda said.

"Thanks Miranda." Olivia said.

 Two hours later Miranda returned with Trevor Langan by her side.

"Hello Detective Benson, I'm glad to see that you're ok." Langan said with a smile.

"Your client has already been Mirandized Counselor, he's in interview room three." Fin said, seeing how uncomfortable Olivia was.

"Thank you." Trevor said before walking away from Olivia, Lara narrows her eyes at Trevor as he walked away.

Casey instantly noticed Lara gently stroking Liv's hand and smiled.

 _'Ms. Berg is really protective of Olivia, it's nice to see that.'_ Casey thought to herself.

"So Liv, Ms. Berg, are you two ready to go over what you'll say on the stand?" the strawberry blonde ADA asked.

"Yes." Lara said curtly while Liv only nodded.

"There's no telling what Langan will try and dredge up on you ladies, is there anything that you haven't told me yet?" Casey inquired.

"Well...I've fallen in love with Olivia, but this was only after the stabbing." Lara said quickly.

Just then Marcus and Irene rushed into the squad room, Irene wrapped her arms tightly.

"We heard on the news that you had been attacked again, are you alright, sweetie?" Irene asked.

"Mom, Zane raped me again, he might have killed me if Olivia hadn't saved me." Lara said as she reached back and grasped Liv's left hand.

Irene looked at Olivia with gratitude in her eyes, she smiled and nods at the brunette detective.

**Arraignment**

**April 12**

**9:36 AM**

The next morning Zane is brought into Arraignment Court by Munch, Fin had gotten a call from Yu Ryu Won telling him that Lori Mason was dead, so Fin and Elliot went to the crime scene while Casey tried to keep Zane locked up in Riker's.

"People on Bail, Ms. Novak?" Judge Rachel Baxter asked.

"Remand, Your Honor, Mr. Buchannan is a clear threat to society, he raped Ms. Berg twice, he raped and murdered Jill Montoya, he also nearly killed a decorated NYPD SVU Detective. He-." Casey said as Elliot came up behind her and whispered in her right ear.

"He strangled his girlfriend, Lori Mason."

"Mr. Buchannan also viciously strangled his girlfriend, Lori Mason." Casey said as Elliot sat down.

"Mr. Langan, how does your client plead?" the Judge asked.

"Not Guilty, Your Honor." Langan answered.

"Your Honor, SVU Detectives have just discovered the dead body of the Defendant's girlfriend in her apartment." Casey said.

"So The People will be adding an additional Murder charge to the Defendant's charges?" Judge Baxter inquired.

"Yes, Your Honor." Casey replied.

"So ordered, the Defendant is remanded to Riker's for the duration of the trial, Court is adjourned." Judge Baxter said before banging her gavel.

As Lara and Olivia left the courtroom, Lara felt Zane's eyes on her, but she didn't look back. Lara helped Olivia sit down on a bench out in the hall, they were soon joined by Elliot, Fin, Munch, Melinda, Cragen, Marcus, Irene, and Samson.

"You did great, Lara." Irene said to her daughter.

"I had you and Liv here to give me the strength I needed." Lara said.

"Liv?" Marcus asked in a somewhat accusatory tone.

"It's short for Olivia, it's what all my friends call me." Liv explained.

Irene smiled knowingly, seeing how comfortable Lara had gotten with Olivia made Irene happy.

"Olivia, I am making dinner tonight at my house, I would be overjoyed if you would join us." Irene said.

Olivia looked from Lara to Irene, the only other people to open their home to her had been the Stablers, and no offense to Elliot and his family, but Liv decided that she needed to expand her circle of friends.

"All right Mrs. Berg, I'd be honored to have dinner with your family." Olivia said, smiling warmly.

"Splendid, dinner is at six." Irene said.

"Should I wear something formal or...casual?" Liv asked.

"Formal, Lara's sister, Allison is coming over with her husband Jake and their daughter Penny."

Olivia glanced at Lara, who is blushing furiously.

"Lara, are you up to something?" Liv asked.

"Moi, why Liv, I only wanted you to meet the rest of the family." Lara teased the brunette.

"Uh-huh, but why do you want me to meet them?" Olivia asked.

"It's a surprise." Lara sang as she helped Olivia out to Lara's car.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Apartment of Olivia Benson**

**April 12**

**5:30 PM**

Olivia was a total wreck, she was so nervous about meeting Lara's sister and her family. Olivia searched her closet and found the perfect thing to wear- the red Trumpet/Mermaid Sweetheart Floor-Length Taffeta Evening Dress that Casey and Abbie had bought Liv for her birthday last year, Liv pulled out her candy apple red 3-inch high heels that went with the dress.

 _'I hope Lara likes this dress.'_ Liv said as she applied a small amount of perfume to her body, along with a little makeup and lipstick.

"It's now or never I guess." Liv said before she grabs her purse, to ensure that nothing ruins this night Olivia leaves her cell phone there in her nightstand drawer.

 

**Home of Irene & Samson Berg**

**April 12**

**5:30 PM**

Meanwhile, at the Berg family home Irene is in the kitchen hard at work preparing dinner while Lara, her Sister Allison are talking about Olivia.

"You mean she actually stood up to Marcus? This Detective Benson must really be something special." Allison said.

"Olivia is very special." Lara said with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Whoa, _Olivia_? Since when do cops let their victims call them by their first names?"

"Since Olivia saved me when Zane raped me a second time outside of Mercy Hospital." Lara said.

"Wow." Allison said, just then there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it." Lara said standing up and smoothing out her royal blue A-Line/Princess Scoop Neck Floor-Length Chiffon Evening Dress.

Lara walked to the door and opened the door, she sees Olivia standing there looking stunning in her red evening dress and heels.

"Wow Liv, you look amazing, come in." Lara said.

"Thank you Lara, you look ravishing tonight as well." Liv replied, Olivia's compliment made Lara blush.

"Hi Olivia, dinner is almost ready." Irene said from the kitchen. Taking Olivia by the hand, Lara led her into the living room where Allison was waiting.

"Olivia Benson, this is my older sister Allison." Lara said.

Allison looked Olivia up and down quickly before extending her right hand to the brunette woman.

"Allison Berg, it's nice to put a face to the name finally." Allison said.

"Allison." Lara gave her Sister a warning glance, Allison put her hands up in surrender.

Just then Allison's eight year old daughter Penny came running up to Allison and jumped into her Mother's lap. "Mommy! Mommy! Save me from Daddy, he's trying to tickle me!!" the little girl giggled as she buried her face into Allison's left shoulder.

"Ok sweetie, you're safe now." Allison laughed as her husband Jake came into the living room.

"Oh hello, I didn't know we were having company, I'm Jake Hamilton, and this little ball of energy is Penny." Jake said.

"Olivia Benson." Olivia said with a giggle.

"You're pretty." Penny said shyly.

"Aw, that's so sweet. Thank you, Penny." Olivia replied.

"Dinner is ready everyone." Irene said as she and Samson brought out the food, Irene had prepared Red Beans and Rice, Crawfish Gumbo, Fried Chicken, Turnip Greens, Macaroni & Cheese, and hot buttermilk biscuits. Irene also prepared some desserts, she made a rich and creamy Red Velvet Cake and a Sweet Potato Pie that was cooling in the window.

Irene poured six glasses of Pink Lemonade and set them on the the dining room table before pouring her own.

"This food is really good, Mrs. Berg." Olivia said after she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Oh, thank you dear. I enjoy having my children and grandchild here with me." Irene said with pride.

"That's good that you have your family, Mrs. Berg. You're all so nice." Olivia said with a hint of sadness in her voice, then she felt Lara take her hand from under the table.

"There's always room for one more." Lara said as she stood up and knelt down in front of Olivia on one knee.

"My dear Olivia,  
Today I have taken the matured decision and have listened to my heart. My heart is always full of your thoughts so much that I can’t put anything else in it. This has really been bothering me for some days now. So I have decided to make my feelings known for you.

We have been close to each other for quite sometime now and I was toying with the idea of proposing you for marriage. I have spent some great moments with you and you have always been my best friend. I want this friendship to turn into a lifetime commitment and wish you to become a part of my life.

I know probably you were expecting me to pop the question in a grand fashion but I am too shy to propose you in public. But I am true about my feelings for you. Please let me know your answer. I promise that if your answer is ‘yes’ then I’ll be yours truly forever."

Olivia's eyes filled with tears as she gazed longingly at Lara Berg , the love of her life. Lara smiled at Liv.

"Yes, Lara Berg. I will marry you." Olivia said. Lara stood up and kissed Olivia lightly on the lips.

"I love you, Olivia." Lara said. "I love you too my sweet Lara." Olivia replied.

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Manhattan Wedding Chapel, Manhattan, NY**

 

**May 7, 2015 6:00 PM EST**

 

 

The sun was falling sending its last rays through the stain glass window. The rays were falling on Olivia and Lara as they exchanged the sacred wards and rings. The team was all sitting in the audience looking at them.

Even Kathy was there, invited by Liv. Elliot would have come with her, but he had come down with the flu, and Casey was still prepping for Zane Buchannan's trial, so she too was unable to attend. Kathy wiped her face with her hands as she watched the proceedings with Penny seated at her right.

"I hope they have good times together." Kathy whispered.

Olivia looked into Lara's eyes as Olivia slipped the ring on her finger and Lara slipped one on Liv's finger. They slowly leaned into each other and pressed their lips together as their friends cheered and applauded.

"I love you." Olivia whispered in Lara's left ear.

"I love you too, Liv." Lara whispered back, hugging her new wife Olivia Berg tightly.

 

 

**Ocean Beach, San Francisco, CA**

**May 10, 2015, 7:00 PM PST**

For their honeymoon, Lara and Olivia went to San Francisco. Olivia stood on the beach in a pair of camouflaged shorts and a black bikini top, watching the sun sink into the sea. Lara, wearing a hot pink bikini, came up behind her new wife and  put her arms around the brunette.

"Wow, this water is beautiful." Liv said.

"Oh? I hadn't noticed." Lara responded with a smile.

Olivia turned to look at Lara, Liv smiled when she felt Lara grab her by the waist and pull Olivia close to her.

"Liv, tonight this will be the most memorable night of our lives. It signals the start of our lives as a family." Lara declared. "Yes, it will be my dear." Olivia agreed.

The two of them sat down together on the cool sand. Olivia grasped Lara's left hand, kissing it gently.

"I promise to make you as happy as I can, my love." Liv promised.

The two women the embraced each other, looking into each other's eyes and feeling the desire for each other building between them. Olivia and Lara hungrily kissed each other, their tongues dueling each other as their hands roved all over each other's bodies. The two beauties let their passion run wild as they kissed each other, both women moaning with delight throughout the passionate kiss.

Lara took one of Olivia's breasts in her hand, licking and sucking the firm brown nipple as she squeezed, stoking the flames of passion inside Olivia. The young and beautiful detective caressed Lara's blonde hair as the sexy woman across from her switched her attention to Olivia's other breast, giving it the same treatment.

After lavishing her attention on Liv's impressive mounds, Lara laid herself down, spreading her legs to reveal her hot, wet pussy.

Olivia positioned herself between Lara's legs, placing her palms on the other woman's thighs. Wetting her lips, the brunette beauty licked Lara's snatch, arousing her beautiful wife. Olivia worked her tongue into Lara's soaked slit.

"Mmmmmm." Lara moaned with delight as she massaged her breasts in response to the feelings Olivia was generating inside her.

Olivia pushed her tongue inside Lara's wet entrance, proceeding to work the inside, further stoking the fires of passion within the beautiful woman. Lara thrust her hips to encourage Olivia to penetrate her further, molten lust boiling through her loins.

Seconds later, Lara was hit with the most stunning orgasm she ever had, which generated a copious amount of sweet cum which Olivia drank with relish, her tongue nearly causing Lara to have a second orgasm in the process. As she came down from her orgasmic high, Lara looked at Liv with a smile.

' _Olivia is going to make me very happy, she thought. I'm so glad we are with each other._ '

As Lara stood up on her knees, Olivia laid herself down and spread her legs, silently inviting her new wife to gaze upon her glistening pussy. Eager to please her new wife, Lara dove right into Liv's hot, wet pussy, using her tongue to lick it up and down, driving Olivia wild with passion.

Olivia wore a gleeful smile as she massaged her own breasts, writhing in ecstasy. Lara worked her tongue inside Liv's steaming hot pussy, further causing the flames of passion inside her wife to burn hotter. Lara's oral work resulted in Olivia being hit with an orgasm just as stunning as the one she gave Lara earlier, causing her pussy to generate her own supply of sweet cum, which Lara eagerly drank.

Even though they were somewhat tired, the two lovers were not done yet. They positioned themselves so their pussies were in contact with each other. They rubbed their pussies against each other, the friction sending waves of pleasure through each other's bodies, causing Olivia and Lara to moan with delight. As time passed unnoticed, the two beautiful women felt the beginnings of orgasms building up in their bodies, which motivated them to rub their pussies together even faster.

Each woman was hit with a stunning climax that left each other spent, but satisfied. Olivia and Lara lay beside each other, catching their breath as they cooled down from their intense lovemaking. After a few minutes, the two women helped each other up and walked back to the hotel together. Once back at the hotel Lara and Olivia Berg showered and retired to their bed.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After spending a blissful week in California, the newlyweds return to New York for Zane Buchannan's trial, Olivia and Lara are met by Irene, Allison, Jake, and Penny.

"Welcome back you two." Allison said with a smile.

"It's good to be back." Lara said, squeezing Liv's right hand for support, Olivia smiled and gave Lara's hand a squeeze of her own.

"You sure that you're up to this?" Irene asked as Fin and Elliot came up to the group.

"Bad news guys." Fin said.

"What' going on?" Olivia asked.

"Zane Buchannan tried to kill himself this morning." Elliot interjected.

"Langan's probably going to try and set up an insanity defense." Liv said dryly.

"Spoken like a true Prosecutor." Casey said as she walked down the courthouse steps.

"Hey Casey." Olivia said.

"He slit his wrists pretty badly, but the blood loss was minimal, the Judge has set the trial to begin after lunch." the strawberry blonde ADA said, everyone nodded. Lara looked around for Marcus and Samson, not seeing them with Allison and the others.

"Hey, where are Dad and Marcus?" Lara asked Allison.

"Dad said that he had something to take care of at the church and Marcus went with him." Allison replied.

This made Lara uneasy, she was sure that both her Father and Brother would be there to support her.

 _'Why wouldn't they be here?'_ Lara thought to herself.

"Honey, you ok?" Olivia asked Lara, her brow furrowed with concern.

"Huh? oh yeah Liv, I'm just...fine." Lara said.

"Let's go get a bite to eat before the proceedings start." Irene suggested.

Everyone agreed to meet at a nearby deli for a quick lunch, Irene began calling Samson while Olivia and Jake ordered the food for everybody.

   **Trial Part 15**

**Criminal Court# 34**

**May 21**

After lunch Olivia, Lara, and the rest of the Berg family returned to the courthouse, once inside everyone took their seats and waited for Judge Baxter. Once Judge Rachel Baxter entered the courtroom and sat behind the bench, the trial to decide Zane Buchannan's fate began.

"The People call Lara Berg to the stand." Casey said.

Lara took the oath and sat down, Casey began by asking Lara about the night that Olivia came to the hospital after the first rape.

"Well, I was so broken, afraid, and I felt worthless and then... _she_ walked into my hospital room and into my life."

"Detective Olivia Benson?" Casey asked, Lara smiles and nods.

"How did Detective Benson treat you, Mrs. Berg?" Casey asked, making note to address Lara by her married title.

"With care and dignity, I felt safe with her." Lara said as she glanced over at her new wife quickly.

"Did you describe your attacker to Detective Benson?" Casey asked, Lara nodded.

"And do you know who you described?" Casey asked. Again, Lara nodded.

"Zane Buchannan." Lara said clearly and without hesitation.

"Nothing further." Casey said.

"Your witness, Mr. Langan." Judge Baxter said.

"Thank you, Your Honor." Trevor said before getting to his feet.

"Mrs. Berg, is it?" he asked, Lara nodded.

"You're married, to whom?" he inquired.

"Mrs. Olivia Benson." Lara said proudly.

"You married the detective that was assigned to investigate your rape? Why would you do that?"

"Olivia saved my life twice, she risked her life for so I felt that I had to find a way to repay her for her heroism." Lara said proudly. 

"So, you _don't_ really love Detective Benson then, you married her out of obligation." Langan snapped.

"Mrs. Berg, are you close to your family?" he asked.  "No." Lara answered.

"And why is that?" Langan inquired.

"My family is deeply involved in the Baptist Church, my parents are ministers, my sister is a Deaconess, and my brother is an Associate Pastor." Lara said.

"Why didn't you follow their lead, Lara?" Langan asked.

"My Father disowned me when I was fifteen." Lara said sadly, Olivia looked over at Allison, who nods slowly.

"Why would your Father do that to you at such a young age, Lara?"

"For two reasons: (1) I came out of the closet and (2) my first girlfriend was African-American." Lara answered as she tried to keep her voice even.

"I see, and where do you stand now with your family?" Trevor inquired.

"My Mother and I are reconciling."

On that note Langan switched gears.

"Before the first alleged rape, did you know my client?"

"Yes, we grew up together." Lara replied.

"And did you ever give my client any reason to believe that you were attracted to him?" Trevor asked.

"No, never." Lara replied.

"So where would Mr. Buchannan get such an idea?"

"I-wait, from my Father!" Lara exclaimed.

"Meaning what?" Langan said.

Everything made perfect sense to Lara at that moment, her Father had orchestrated her rape to try and get Lara pregnant by Zane, so she would have a baby- just like my Sister Allison."

Casey looks at Elliot and Fin and nods.

"We're on it, Casey." Fin said before he and Elliot got up and left.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Grace Baptist Fellowship Church**

**593 Hanifan Lane, Manhattan, NY**

**May 21**

**4:15 PM**

Samson and Marcus are in their family's church office trying to delete files off of Samson's laptop that could incriminate both him and Marcus in Lara's rape. There are also text messages on Marcus' phone to Zane from Samson detailing Lara's schedule.

Just then Fin and Elliot knocked on the door.

"Samson and Marcus Berg, open up. Police!!" Fin yelled.

"Fuck!" Marcus hissed as he dropped his phone from being startled.

"Dad, we've got to-." Marcus said, but was cut off by a sharp burning pain in his chest.

"I'm sorry it's come to this son." Samson said as he watched his only son fall to his knees and die slowly on the cranberry colored carpet. Then Fin and Elliot rushed inside and arrested Samson.

"Call Novak, Fin." Elliot says as he snaps his handcuffs onto Samson.

Back in the courtroom, Casey is questioning Zane.

"Mr. Buchannan, why did you kill Lori Mason?"

"I thought she had found out about my crimes, so she had to die."

"And why did you stab Detective Berg?" Casey asked a moment later.

"That dyke got in my way, Lara was promised to me, not her!" he yelled at Lara, who leans into Olivia, seeking safety.

"Could you elaborate on that, please?" Casey said.

"I worked out a sweet deal with Lara's Pops, he paid me seventy-two thousand dollars to knock up his daughter and give him a grandchild, so I did." Zane said, his face void of emotions.

 _'I-I'm pregnant, b-by Zane?.'_ Lara looked at Olivia with tears in her eyes.

"It's ok, Lara, we'll figure something out." Liv whispered.

The jury convicted Zane on all counts and he was sentenced to four consecutive life terms, after the trial Lara and Olivia went to Liv's apartment to discuss Lara's pregnancy as well of the circumstances of Olivia's birth, initially Lara was going to have an abortion without talking to Olivia, but now that she is discussing it with her new wife Lara feels better when Olivia whole-heartedly agrees with her decision. 

"But Liv, I know that you want to have kids." Lara says.

Olivia smiles at her beautiful blonde wife and pulls Lara onto her lap and gently strokes her silky blonde hair.

"Lara, I do want kids with you, but I also don't want you to suffer anymore with the reminder of the worst night of your life." Liv said, her brown eyes sparkling in the dim light of the living room.

"Olivia." Lara whispered before leaning over and hugging Olivia tightly.

"You are truly my soul mate." Lara said.

"Lara Berg, I will do whatever I have to do to protect you, even if it means my life...That is how much I love you."

Three days later, Lara and Olivia, along with Allison and Irene go to an abortion clinic where Lara has the procedure done to remove the unborn fetus from her body. 

Once the abortion was done, Lara and Olivia talked to Dr. Nancy Mitarashi about Artificial Insemination.

"Doctor, we would our like child to have features from both of us." Olivia said.

"I see, that is possible, Detective Berg, I will only need DNA from both of you to implant into the egg."

"Of course, Doctor." Lara said.

"Who will be carrying the child?" Nancy inquired.

"I will, I wouldn't want Olivia to miss work because of the pregnancy." Lara answered.

"So be it." the doctor said.

Olivia couldn't believe it, she's married to a beautiful woman and now about to be a Mother, could life get any better? Or worse? Find out soon...TBC

  


End file.
